SACRIFICE.fla
SACRIFICE.fla is a canon animation by Krinkels, featuring Deimos as the protagonist, as a continuation of CHASE.fla. It was first mentioned in a YouTube post, on February 4, 2018, in which Krinkels announced a livestream. Plot The animation continues where CHASE.fla left off, with Deimos falling through the sky. During his fall, he pulls out and lights a cigarette, interrupted by colliding with and cratering in a floating mass of ground. A wall rises out of the ground, and Deimos climbs out of the his hole to inspect his surroundings, but a chain erupts from the wall, impales Deimos in his back, and pulls him in. The scene transitions to an office where a grunt is banging his head against a wall, interrupted by a scream and a force seizing him and smashing him against the wall, apparently making a hole from which Deimos, now lacking a lower jaw, and the chain emerge from. An A.T.P. soldat walks into the room and is bludgeoned to death with his own Automag V. Deimos continues out of the room, shooting more combatants with the pistol and a seized TAR-21, and out to the exterior of The Bakery! from Madness Combat 3. After killing the last agent, a chain appears from the sky and a person identical in appearance to Hank in MC3 falls into the ground next to it. Deimos touches the body and is overwhelmed with red images and static, stumbling backward and eviscerated by six chains at once. Weapons Image:Automag Nexus.png|Automag V Image:Axe MC3.png|Axe Image:Bat MC3.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Beretta Nexus.png|Beretta 92 Image:Deagle MC6.5.png|Desert Eagle Image:Halo.png|Halo Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:MP5K MC3.png|MP5K Image:Norinco Nexus.png|Norinco 97k Image:Painstick.png|Painstick Image:PPK MC2.png|PPK Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image:TAR Nexus.png|TAR-21 Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Trivia *SACRIFICE.fla was made in 5 streamed animation sessions, and one additional session to put in the audio. **The name of the first two livestreams in which he animated SACRIFICE.fla was "Working on the further adventures of deadmos, I mean Deimos.". *There are several floating islands in the background of the first scene, with more chains bursting out of them. **These floating islands looks the same which appears on Madness Combat 11: Expurgation. *In a blog comment, Krinkels wrote: "These dedmos adventures will explain, at least in a really lame way, what is going on with the big picture, sort of, if you squint at it, and take a few steps back." **When asked if this short has nothing related to Madness Combat 11, Krinkels replied: "I guess time will tell". **A fan speculation about Deimos reading into other's minds and parallel realities lead Krinkels reply "You're kind of close to where I am going with this". **He finally confirmed the canonicity of the Deimos' Adventures series, during an livestream where he animated DedmosRebuilt.fla. **As he was asked where the Deimos Adventures-series fit in the timeline, he answered with "Probably after Deimos died. :v" *On the grunt's desk is a paper, on which is scribbled "IT HURTS". *The first A.T.P. soldat's Automag V had an ejection failure when fired the first time, due to Deimos grabbing the pistol slide when redirecting the pistol's barrel to the ceiling. *The agents that appear in the short interestingly wear the black 1337 shades from earlier episodes, rather than any of the versions of the red l33t shades. *In the room between the office and the exit of The Bakery!, two parts of the wall are outlined, suggesting objects previously there had been removed, and a poster reading "EVERYTHING OF VALUE IS GONE", and below it in smaller text "And here you are..." *Three of the images Deimos sees after touching the body are frames from Madness Combat 3: Avenger, of Tricky being revived, the Sheriff about to activate the Improbability Drive as Jesus watches, and Hank fighting grunts outside The Bakery!. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Animations Category:Deimos' Adventures Category:Madness Combat episodes